Jailbait
by Englishhedgehog13
Summary: Remember when Amy helped free Sonic from prison? This is exactly how that scene should have gone. Sonamy goodness. Cover owned by AzureDreamrealm


"Why must all the people I love, end up behind bars!?" A smiling pink hedgehog yelled out, over dramatically. Swinging her oversized hammer over her head, she turned to her fellow porcupine, who for the first time in forever, had his head slumped over his knees and wasn't feeling very enthusiastic.

"Honestly, Sonic. I'd expect better from my lifelong sweetheart."

"Amy, you're lucky that harassment isn't illegal for hedgehogs, or you would have been born behind bars."

Amy suddenly felt her face glow red, and it definitely wasn't from embarrassment. She opened her mouth, ready to yell like a maniac but then quickly shut it. Shouting wasn't going to get her anywhere, even if it was deserved. Sometimes she wondered why she chased her handsome hero.

Oh wait. Those last two words perfectly summarised why.

"Remind me not to risk my life to save you, next time." She mumbled to herself, every word going straight into Sonic's triangular ears.

"Ok, sorry. Today just isn't my lucky day." He slouched further against the wall, leaning his head back as if all the energy was sucked out of his muscles. Amy's eyes slightly lit up at his apology.

"But, don't you like danger? I thought having everyone and their grandmother chase after you, was the best kind of adventure."

"It's not when some fake hedgehog who thinks he's so awesome, decides to frame me." Amy tilted her head to the side in confusion, before she slowly started to recall her meeting with a certain shady hedgehog earlier.

"You mean that black hedgehog?" Amy may have spent tons of her life around the fastest thing alive, but even she wasn't ready for how fast he had zoomed from the back of the cell, right up to the bars. His head had almost crashed right into Amy's.

Now that's a nice image.

"How do you know about him!?" He asked, not so politely.

Amy started thinking to herself, and instantly felt her cheeks glow red. Maybe telling Sonic about she slammed her arms around his currently biggest enemy, wasn't the best idea.

"Oh, you know..." Amy pulled up a nervous smile, while Sonic raised an eyebrow. "TV?"

The blue blur clearly wasn't buying that for a second. But instead of what she expected, which was for him demanding a real explanation, he just gave a heavy sigh.

"He's probably out there, sabotaging the rest of my reputation. While I'm stuck in here, letting my legs cramp."

"It sure is nice to know that my friend believes, I'd just come here for sightseeing instead of freeing him." The pink hedgehog replied, angrily, before presenting a small one button remote in front of herself, instantly grabbing Sonic's attention.

"Amy, how'd you get that?"

"Oh, I dunno. Start to lose track after killing the 6000th robot, am I right?" She smirked to herself, amused in her own powerful fantasies. Once she came back to reality, she was met with a dumbfounded expression on Sonic's face.

"Something wrong?"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? Lemme out!" If words could cause physical damage, Amy would have just become a pile of bloody organs. Being the good girl that she was, she swung her head down, ready to press the button.

But then she stopped again. And her panicky tremble was replaced with a sly grin. She looked up at the newly on edge hedgehog in front of her.

"Ya know, Sonic?" Gripping her hammer over her shoulder, she confidently stepped right in front of his cell. "I could have died in my adventure to get this remote."

The blue hedgehog's expression quickly lowered to irritated. He knew where this was going.

"Just get to the point, Amy."

"I don't think it would destroy you forever, if we went on one, measly date!" The suddenly stressed girl snapped. Sonic sighed.

"Can't we talk about this after saving the world?"

"The world can wait, Hun! I think some time hanging out with you, alone is deserved by now!"

Giving another sigh, Sonic just stared at Amy's pocket that contained his way out, dying for a scent of fresh air. All he needed was that button to be pressed. Why couldn't it have been Tails, instead of his obsessed fangirl?

And that's when an idea hit him. And he was the one to gain a sly grin. It wasn't the nicest or most subtle of ideas. But it was definitely an appealing one.

"But, Ames..." He reached his hand through the cell and delicately grabbed her own. He slowly pulled her closer, until her body was pressed against the bars.

Amy had forgotten how to speak.

"If we were alone, I would just tremble over my own words." He brought his hand around her back, tracing his finger down her dress.

"After all, you're just so beautiful." His hand reached the bottom of her dress. Wearing a more sensual grin, he gave her ass a nice squeeze, one that did not fail to exert a moan out of the pink heiress.

"You're l-lying..." She struggled to say.

"You're right. Beautiful is an understatement for you." Sonic raised his hand back up so it was level with her face. He began laying soft strokes upon her incredibly pink skin.

"You have perfect cheeks."

He moved his hand to underneath her eye lids.

"Gorgeous eyes."

He slid his finger down her face, bringing her lower lip down and flicking it back up.

"And nice lips." With that he moved his hand to the back of her head, and gently pulled her in for a kiss. As soon as their lips connected, Amy's eyes practically exploded. But it didn't take longer than a few seconds, for her to close her eyes and slowly return the kiss.

Sonic grinned in defeat, as he ran a hand through her hair while they kissed each other, softly.

They slowly broke away, a soft pop coming from their parting lips. Amy struggled to keep her eyes open from the warmth that was flooding her body. But as her head constantly lowered from her sudden lack of energy, she began to pick up the outline of something else.

And then her eyes shot open at incredible speed.

"How did you-" The shocked girl's words were cut off as the cell rose above her head, and the once imprisoned hedgehog stepped out, happily.

"Nothing gets between a Sonic and his fresh air."

Stepping past Amy, he began to stretch his arms and legs out while staring out of the entrance and into the harbour. He already knew the area in front of him would be great fun.

"Welp, time to go. Ya ready Amy?" He turned back to Amy, and after seeing her hands gripped around her hammer, and balls of fire in place of her eyes, he didn't really want to be here anymore.

"Uh... Ames?"

"I take it everything that just happened, was just your ticket out then." She whispered fiercely. Sonic gulped.

"Well possibly, but I feel this is a matter that requires more time to be discussed." Amy's breathing was getting heavier by the second. "AnywaygottasavetheworldbyeAmes." He soared off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"YOU GET BACK HERE, SONIC!"

**A/N: Me and Sonamy haven't been seeing yes to eye lately, but I liked this idea a lot so I thought "might as well write it." Until I get back in the mood for Sonamy, I'll do some other stuff, and maybe get round to the next chapter of player no longer. That is, if free time wasn't becoming as rare as a Shadamy fanfic that made sense.**

**With that said, hope you enjoyed, please fav if ya did. And don't forget to review this chapter, or else... I dunno, I can't think of some bad thing related to this fic. So instead, review or I'mma cry.**


End file.
